


TRIAL

by frnklyiero



Series: VARIATION [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Spoilers, every dialogue here is taken from the mentioned series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklyiero/pseuds/frnklyiero
Summary: "Do you have any objections?""I don't."Where Gerard Way is put on trial to determine whether he will carry the weight of humanity's survival or be cast aside.





	TRIAL

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was imported from my old Wattpad account. the version you read now is the version as it was last available on Wattpad.
> 
> extra : The following one-shot is entirely based on [this particular scene](https://youtu.be/ArywVwZXMpo) from the anime "[Attack On Titan](https://myanimelist.net/anime/16498/Shingeki_no_Kyojin)" so there will be spoilers. Read at your own risk.

It was ironic, really, how Gerard had used his powers for the good of humanity only to be put on trial as though he were a criminal. All around him in the courthouse, people stared at him, their expressions ranging from curiosity, derision to fear. Mutters of dissent could be heard as people whispered amongst themselves, pointing discreetly at the boy in the middle of the room.

Though he was forced to his knees with his wrists bound behind his back, Gerard raised his gaze, not to meet theirs but to look around the room for any familiar faces, starting from his right moving over to the left. To his shock, he spotted Mikey and Ray in the first row, sitting amongst high-ranking officers of the military; they wore grave expressions on their faces, which added to the already heightened anxiety Gerard was being crushed under.

_Why were they here?_

The sound of footsteps ringing clearly above the low voices in the room yanked Gerard's attention away from Mikey and Ray, drawing his eyes to the front. A bespectacled man with graying hair and sideburns was taking his place in the front where the judge would sit - that must be the head of the military factions, Supreme Commander Mark Hoppus. The room fell silent upon his arrival.

Adjusting his spectacles, Hoppus picked up some documents sitting before him then regarded Gerard through narrowed eyes. "Gerard Way, correct?" His voice echoed around the silent room. "You are a soldier who has offered his life for mankind. Is that accurate?"

Gerard stared at the man in disbelief and awe. "Yes," he said, unable to keep his tone from sounding uneven.

Hoppus took a moment to inspect the documents though Gerard believed that was to add effect. "This is an unprecedented case," Hoppus said. "The trial will be a special court-martial in which common law does not apply with the final decision being left entirely to me." His eyes traveled to Gerard's. There was no sympathy nor contempt in them. "We shall also decide whether you live or die."

This wasn't news to Gerard as he had already heard his fair share of information from Commander Dallon Weekes and Captain Frank when he was detained in the cells below the courthouse for the past few days. However, the information provided didn't stop him from feeling as though his lungs were being crushed. Gerard had faced death before this but not in a way in which his life was placed in the hands of a man.

"Do you have any objections?" Hoppus asked.

Gerard's lips moved on their own accord. "I don't."

"I'm glad you're quick on the uptake." Gerard could tell that was a lie; any form of resistance from him would only end up as an inconvenience for Hoppus. "I'll be blunt," said Hoppus. "As expected, hiding you from the public was impossible. Unless we declare your existence in some manner, we may be faced with a threat other than the Titans. Through this trial, we shall decide which military faction we'll charge with your custody: the Military Police Brigade or the Survey Corps. Let us begin with the Military Police Brigade's opening statement."

"Your honor, as Commander of the Military Police Brigade, I, Matthew Healy, propose." said a man from the section of the room where the mentioned military faction was located. "After conducting a thorough examination of Gerard's body, we dispose of him in a prompt manner." That man, Matthew, turned his head in Gerard's direction. "It cannot be denied," Matthew continued, not lifting his gaze from Gerard, "that his Titan power allowed us to repel the latest attack. However, his existence is also a source of discord that can incite rebellion. Therefore, after having him impart all the information he can provide, we'll have him die as a hero of mankind."

His words didn't sit right with Gerard. To be murdered in that sort of manner only to be branded as a hero was a sick way to get the message across. Then again, Gerard couldn't have a say in this matter.

"There's no need for that!" protested a priest standing beside Healy. The priest raised his finger towards Gerard with contempt and hatred. "He's vermin that undermined the sacred walls by intruding our lands!"

 _He's that Wall preacher_ , Gerard thought. _Five years ago, no one bothered to listen to him. He seems to have support now_.

"You must kill him now!"

"Priest Walker, quiet please," ordered someone from the Military Police.

"Now then," Hoppus spoke as though Priest Walker hadn't spoken, "let us hear the Survey Corps' opening statement."

"Your honor, as the Thirteenth Commander of the Survey Corps, I, Dallon Weekes, propose: We of the Survey Corps will accept Gerard as an official member and use his Titan power to recapture Wall Maria." There was a pregnant pause from Commander Dallon. "That is all."

Mirroring everyone else in the room, Gerard stared at the commander incredulously. Compared to Healy's opening statement, Commander Weekes' was quite simple and a little too convenient.

"Hm?" responded Hoppus. "Is that it?"

"Yes," Commander Weekes answered. "If we can utilize his power, we can recapture Wall Maria. I believe it's clear what needs to be prioritized," he explained with conviction.

"I see." Still, Hoppus seemed dubious. "On that note, where do you plan to begin an operation?"

That was where Gerard could see how Commander Weekes played his cards. By giving a simple statement, he was bound to have people raising questions and with that, he'd seize the opportunity to explain the plans. It was a better tactic than laying all the cards on the table like Healy did. Though whether this gamble would be worth its price, it wasn't like the men would care that Gerard would be the one to pay for everything.

Hoppus looked to the Garrison Commander. "Joseph, the gate at Trost District has been completely sealed, no?" he questioned.

"Yes," replied Commander Joseph. "I doubt it'll ever be opened again."

Gerard frowned, glancing back at Commander Weekes with confusion. Without missing a beat, the Survey Corps commander elaborated further. "We intend to go through Karanese District in the east instead. From there, we'll head to Shiganshina District. We'll plot out the route as we go."

"Wait a second!" cried out a merchant from the crowd. "Wouldn't it be best to seal all the gates for good now?" Gerard could catch the fear in his wavering tone. "The only parts of the wall the Colossus Titan can destroy are the gates! If we seal them up, they won't be able to attack us anymore!" Mutters of agreement rose from the crowd.

"Silence, you cur from the companies! If we have his Titan powers, we can return to Wall Maria!" argued someone else.

"We're sick and tired of you morons playing hero!" shouted another person from the crowd.

"You've got a big mouth, swine." Though Captain Frank's tone was calm, it managed to cut through the voices of the merchants who were raising disagreements. The impassive look on his face contrasted the sharpness of his words. "Who's to say the Titans will sit by and wait for the gates to be sealed? The 'we' you're talking about only refers to the friends you grow fat with, no?" The effect of his words was immediate, causing embarrassment to outrage to show on the merchants' faces. Still, Captain Frank went on unrelentingly. "Are you saying you swine haven't noticed the people suffering from hunger due to lack of land?"

The merchants exchanged uneasy glances with one another when one of them spoke up. "All we're saying is that we'll be saved if the walls are sealed --"

"Enough already, you boor!" Priest Walker snapped. "You want mere humans to tamper with Wall Rose, a gift from God?!" he demanded angrily. "You gaze upon walls that defy human understanding and still don't understand? You think _we_ have the right to lay hands on it? _What irreverence!_ "

"That's enough out of you, priest!"

The sound of a palm being brought repeatedly on a hard surface broke through the argument between the merchant and the priest. "Order in the court," commanded Hoppus. "You may argue about differences in principles elsewhere." He adjusted his glasses. "Way, allow me to confirm: Can you continue to contribute to mankind as you have thus far and utilize your Titan power to that same end?"

"Yes, I can!" Gerard answered promptly.

"Really?" Gerard's stomach did an uneasy flip when Hoppus spoke doubtfully. "But in the report for the Battle of Trost District, it said --" Hoppus raised the documents and read it aloud,"'After transforming into a Titan, he swung his fist at Michael Way." Immediately, Gerard's head whipped towards the direction where Ray and Mikey sat. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"Is Michael Way here?" asked Hoppus.

"Yes, that's me," Mikey replied.

Hoppus looked unimpressed. "You, huh? Is it true that Way attacked you in his Titan form?"

Gerard could see Mikey hesitate visibly; a selfish part of Gerard wanted Mikey to lie for him, to cover up his mistakes like his adopted brother usually did. But an officer near Mikey whispered into his ear, which Gerard could only suspect as the officer encouraging Mikey to tell the truth. Gerard's insides dissolved when Mikey said, "Yes, it is."

_I tried to kill Mikey? Me?_

Whispers echoed around the room.

"He's just like the rest of them."

"However," Mikey spoke, raising his voice over the dissent, "Gerard has also saved me twice while he was in his Titan form. The first time, when I was about to fall prey to a Titan, he fought it off and saved me. The second time, he shieled me and Ray from the cannon." Mikey raised his gaze boldly to Hoppus. "I'd like to take this into consideration as well."

"Objection!" Commander Healy declared. "I believe his testimony contains too much bias to be considered. Mikey Way lost his parents at a young age and was adopted by the Way family. Furthermore, through our investigations, we have uncovered some shocking events that took place during that time." Healy glanced at Gerard and Mikey then continued, "At the age of nine, Gerard and Mikey stabbed to death three men who were wanted for robbery and kidnapping." Gasps were pulled from the crowd by this revelation. "Though this falls under legitimate self-defense, I feel their basic human nature should be questioned. Should we really invest mankind's fate, men and resources in him?" Gerard could hear people agreeing with Healy's argument, casting their accusations that Gerard might be a traitor in disguise.

"Him too!" said a merchant loudly, pointing at Mikey. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't human! We should dissect him in case!"

"Wait!" A single word tore out of Gerard's throat. Gerard's heart was thumping hard in his chest. "I might be a monster but that was nothing to do with Mikey! Nothing at all!

"As if it's true!" sneered a merchant.

"It _is_ true!" objected Gerard.

"He's covering for him because it's true!" accused another merchant.

"No!" Gerard yelled louder than the merchants could. His cuffs banged loudly against the post that restrained him, causing everyone to fall silent from fear. "I mean," Gerard said in a lower volume this time, now that he had everyone's attention, "you're wrong. So far, all you've been doing is blurting out convenient speculations.

He raised his gaze to everyone, wearing the scariest scowl he could muster. "To begin with, you've never seen a Titan before." A part of him was telling him he should shut up and stop interrupting the proceedings with what he wanted to say. "So what are you afraid of?" He needed to stop, but seeing the effect he had on everyone only fueled that defiant nature of his, prompting him to make his stand. He wanted to be heard, and to give everyone a taste of reality. They had been all living like cattle in a pen so they needed a dose of reality and truth. "How can we," Gerard continued, raising his voice again, "afford not to let those with power fight?

"If you're scared of fighting to survive, then lend me your strength! You damn cowards!" Gerard's body began to release steam, a sign that he was moments away from shifting into a Titan. His blood beginning to literally boil with the roiling waves of his emotions. "Just shut up and bet _everything_ on me!" To his satisfaction, everyone had stopped accusing him and was actually listening. A manic grin began to pull at his features.

However when things seemed to be getting good, the Military Police Brigade Commander ordered his subordinates to bring out their guns and take aim. Gerard's blood ran cold as fast as it had boiled. All he could do was stare at the barrel of those guns, like a deer in the headlights.

Suddenly, a booted foot swung violently at the side of Gerard's face before he could respond. His entire body whipped to the side from the impact, only his handcuffs kept him in place by digging painfully into his wrists. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a single tooth on the marble floor. Shocked, he turned to see who it was, only to find a silhoutte of a man bringing his knee up to his abdomen.

The wind was knocked out Gerard, and white-hot pain erupted throughout his body. Before he could react, rough hands yanked at his hair and shirtfront when a knee was forced onto his right cheek. The taste of blood became more intense, filling his mouth with scarlet liquid that dripped out past his lips.

In the courthouse, people could only watch in horror as Captain Frank from the Survey Corps beat Gerard up. None of them moved a muscle to help, too shocked by the sudden turn of events. Only Mikey, who'd recovered quickly, started forward only to be held back by Ray. "Wait, Mikey!" Ray pleaded, holding onto the blond's arm for dear life.

Cries of agony were ripped out of Gerard as Captain Frank continued to assault him in front of everyone until he was forced down to the floor, head-first. Captain Frank regarded him without a single ounce of emotion, his boot pushing down on the back of Gerard's head. A few moments of stunned silence followed before Captain Frank spoke in the same calm tone he had used earlier against the merchants, "This is just my theory, but I think pain and discipline go hand-in-hand. What you need now," he addressed Gerard, "isn't a lecture, but training."

If Gerard could answer, he would've, except the pain was taking away his ability to speak.

"You're in a good position for me to kick too," continued Captain Frank. Then, he raised his foot and gave Gerard some more hard kicks in front of everyone, earning more noises of pain from Gerard to get the point across.

Finally, it became too much to watch. "Stop, Frank," pleaded Healy.

"What?" Frank had his foot pressing into Gerard's face so that the boy was sitting. He glared at Healy before putting his foot down.

"That's dangerous," said Healy. "What'll you do if he gets angry and transforms?"

Despite Healy's concerns, Frank kicked Gerard mercilessly once more. "What're you saying?" He reached out and pulled Gerard to his feet by the hair and faced the Military Police Brigade. "You guys are gonna dissect him, right?" He dropped Gerard. "In his Titan form, he apparently killed twenty other Titans before he ran out of gas. As an enemy, his intellect could pose a problem for us. He still wouldn't be a match for me though." The last statement bore no hubris, only spoken as though it was an indisputable truth.

"How about you lot?" Frank questioned. "Those of you speaking against him should think it through. Can you really kill him?"

Finally, Commander Weekes spoke up. "Supreme Commander, I have a proposal."

"Yes?" Hoppus looked to Commander Weekes.

"Gerard's Titan power has many uncertain points to it, which poses a constant threat," said Commander Weekes. "So I propose he be entrusted to Captain Frank and taken out on an expedition."

"You'll bring Gerard outside?"

"Yes. I'd like Gerard's control over his Titan power and his worth to mankind to be judged based on the results of that expedition," Weekes proposed.

Hoppus considered the words of the Survey Corps Commander. "Handling Gerard Way ... Can you do it, Frank?"

"I'm certain I could kill him," stated Frank matter-of-factly. "The problem is that there'll be no alternative."

Hoppus was silent, taking his time to weigh the pros and cons of the Survey Corps' proposal against that of the Military Police Brigade. "I've made my decision," he announced, setting down the documents.


End file.
